diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Destroyer
The Mega Destroyer ''' (commonly named by the fans as the '''Better Destroyer) was in the game during its early stages, upgrading from the Machine Gun II. It has the same appearance as the Destroyer, but was upgraded to at Tier 4. It was removed along with the Machine Gun II when the Gunner was released. It may have gotten a buff in Bullet Damage, Penetration, Bullet Speed, and recoil. It looked identical to the Destroyer.It has not been verified that the Destroyer would receive a buff of any kind upon upgrading to the Mega Destroyer. This is mostly speculation, as there is no way to verify the truth of this statement now that the tank has been removed from the game. Strategy *'Strong Against:' Melee Classes, slow moving tanks, most unsuspecting tanks within a short range. *'Weak Against:' Snipers, skilled Drone users, & high RoF Tanks (such as the Triplet). Also Invisible tanks. As the Mega Destroyer *It would be used in exactly the same way as the Destroyer, although if it did indeed get a buff in Bullet Damage, Penetration, Speed, and recoil, it could utilize the extra recoil to escape from a Mega Destroyer vs Destroyer battle, as well as killing normal Destroyers easier and to fight rammers, although rammers were weaker back then using the extra Damage and Penetration. Extra Bullet Speed would be important in fighting tanks like bullet spammers, which the current Destroyer branch is weak to. Snipers would still be effective against it. *Also, surprising tanks is a great strategy, as doing this often gives a great chance to hit an opponent in battle. When an opponent is making chase, the Mega Destroyer can simply go out of range using its recoil, and then when the enemy reappears it can launch a bullet. It can also do this off-screen. The Mega Destroyer could utilize its extra Bullet Damage and extra Bullet Penetration by killing rammers way easier than the normal Destroyer before upgrading to the Mega Destroyer. Extra recoil could be used in surprising teasers, then getting away fast. Bullet Speed might also help the Mega Destroyer when they are chasing it to allow it to hit the enemies easier. Against the Mega Destroyer *Using a ranged class like the Ranger, Stalker, or Assassin could be a good strategy against, essentially, a stronger Destroyer, as these tanks can shoot at them from off-screen. Maximize Bullet Speed, so ranged bullets can "ghost" through a Destroyer class' bullets and so ranged classes can deal a lot of damage to the Mega Destroyer without it seeing the ranged class, or taking damage. Killing a Destroyer or a Mega Destroyer also involves killing it fast, otherwise, the Mega Destroyer could use its recoil, more so for Mega Destroyer, to catch up and kill the attacker easily or flee battle if necessary. *Another viable strategy is to use a tank that can use Invisibility. This can help kill the Mega Destroyer easily and quickly with the Stalker, crush it with the fast and agile drones of the Manager, or just use a Landmine and wait for them to run into it. Letting them run into the Landmine is better than coming out and killing the Mega Destroyer as if they have fast reactions they can shoot the Landmine and deal serious damage while using extra recoil to get away. High reload tanks can also take it down by overwhelming it, however, they have more Damage and Penetration than an average Destroyer, so players should go back a little while shooting. Trivia *This was the only tank that could be upgraded to from two different Tiers. *Its upgrade icon sported the same appearance as the old Destroyer icon. *The Mega Destroyer could have been the placeholder for a new tank, possibly the Hybrid. *This tank cannot be obtained or used on Sandbox. Footnotes Category:Diep.io